


Fuck Me Till The Daylight

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, First Time, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Soul Bond, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Michelle and Sam are both Dominants, but they are in love. Then Michelle meets the perfect Submissive in Callen and they become a triad.
Relationships: G Callen/Michelle Hanna/Sam Hanna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Fuck Me Till The Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a D/s 'verse with all that that entails, although this isn't particularly kinky in and of itself. Although it's tagged multi, it contains Sam/Callen and Michelle/Callen in explicit details, the threesome is mostly implied.

When Sam Hanna met Michelle Reilly it was love at first sight, the fact that they were both Dominants wasn’t even a consideration. Everyone scoffed at them, said there was no way it could ever work. But they were both determined and didn’t like it when anyone tried to tell them they couldn’t do something. 

So they started dating and it gradually got more serious, despite their wildly different jobs and the fact that they spent as much time apart as they did together. Although there were those, especially Michelle’s father, who claimed that was the only reason they worked, saying that if they were together all the time, the relationship would quickly fail.

They spent all their time together whenever they were in the same place and the sex was pretty wild and amazing. They both agreed to bring in a Submissive, male or female, whenever they felt the need. Michelle preferred another woman, but Sam genuinely didn’t care either way. So they had a series of brief liaisons with a third party, never collaring any of them because they knew it was only temporary.

Then Sam busted his leg on an op, the same one he’d injured playing ball as a senior and while it healed up, it wasn’t quite 100%, so he took it as a sign and decided it was time to retire from active duty as a SEAL. He could have taken a role as an instructor, but it wasn’t really his thing, so he applied to NCIS instead, with encouragement from Michelle.

Around the same time, they decided to get married and set up home base in Virginia, which worked well for Sam once he’d completed FLETC and was based out of the Navy Yard in Washington D.C. as well as being close to C.I.A. headquarters for Michelle, when she was home from assignments. 

And then Michelle got sent on assignment to Russia, on a joint operation with NCIS. Sam couldn’t go with her, there was no role for him on the mission, so it was a long six weeks while she was away.

On her return, she raved about the NCIS undercover agent she’d worked with. “I’ve never met a Submissive who was that good at undercover work,” she told Sam.

“A Submissive?” Sam was doubtful.

Michelle rolled her eyes at him. “You know I’m never wrong about orientation.”

And yes, Sam did know that. Most people weren’t always one hundred percent on the subject, but his wife had never once been mistaken.

“So what’s this paragon called?” he asked, “And does he have a Dominant?”

“Callen,” Michelle said. “Just Callen,” she added off Sam’s questioning look. “And no, he’s not collared, though he does have a handler within NCIS who is a Dominant.”

Sam considered that. “You want me to meet him,” he said and it wasn’t a question. 

There was a certain look in Michelle’s eyes that told him everything about what his wife felt about this Submissive. He’d never seen her react quite like this before, particularly to a male Submissive.

“He’s coming to dinner tonight,” she told him smugly and Sam just shook his head with a laugh, then pulled her into a kiss.

*

Sam made them lasagne for dinner; he was unaccountably nervous about meeting this guy that had his wife so enamored and the recipe was just complicated enough to require his full focus. Michelle found his nerves equal parts hilarious and adorable, but knew better than to make a big deal out of it.

Callen arrived bang on time and Michelle went to let him in. “I brought wine,” he told her, holding out the bottle. “I wasn’t sure what to bring, flowers didn’t seem appropriate.”

His nervous babble was just as endearing to her as Sam’s nerves and she grinned at him. “Wine is fine,” she told him and then smirked at her silly rhyme.

Callen just smiled awkwardly and accepted the hug and kiss to the cheek she bestowed, before following her to the kitchen to meet Sam.

“Sam, Callen; Callen, Sam,” Michelle said with a wave between them.

Sam shook his head at the perfunctory introduction and stepped forward. “Don’t mind Michelle,” he told Callen. “Sam Hanna, pleased to meet the guy who got my wife through a tricky op.”

“G Callen and no I don’t know what it stands for,” the other man told him. 

He sized Sam up for a minute, then offered his hand. Uncollared Submissives rarely shook hands with Dominants, so Sam took it as a good sign and accepted.

As soon as they touched, it was like electricity sizzled between them and Callen let out a gasp, flushing bright red and hastily stepping back from Sam.

“Whoa!” Michelle said, looking from one to the other. None of them had expected a reaction like that.

“What, uh, what was that?” Callen stuttered, looking wildly from Sam to Michelle.

Sam raised his hands in a placatory gesture. “Hey, it’s okay,” he soothed. “Just means we’re compatible.”

“That’s never happened to me before,” Callen said, sounding indignant. “Not even with your wife.”

Michelle made an aborted move towards him, obviously wanting to reassure him, but not sure how he’d react.

“It’s really rare,” she explained. “I’ve only seen it happen once before. It doesn’t have to mean anything Callen.”

“You can leave if you prefer,” Sam told him, though it hurt him to say so. 

Callen took a deep breath, then let it out in an explosive sigh. “No, I’ll stay,” he decided. “But no promises,” he warned.

“Hey, neither of us are interested in someone who isn’t one hundred percent willing and interested,” Sam said hastily.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply you were,” Callen said. “This is all pretty new to me.”

Michelle smiled at him. “Us too, I promise. How about I open that wine now?”

Sam lifted a hand in a gesture to her to wait. “I don’t think alcohol is a good idea right now,” he said.

“Why not?” Michelle asked with a frown.

“I think we all need to stay completely clear-headed this evening, then we know that whatever happens is as a result of consensual agreement and nothing to do with any sort of undue influence, however minor.”

Callen nodded. “I’d prefer that,” he said. “I wouldn’t drink right now, whatever you decide. I need to know my decision making isn’t going to be compromised in any way.”

“Alright then,” Michelle agreed and put the wine on their rack, along with the bottle she’d already set out to open.

Sam took three bottles of water from the fridge, handing two to Michelle, so she could pass one to their guest. He didn’t want to risk even accidental contact with Callen right now, for everybody’s sake.

Callen nodded in appreciation of the gesture and Sam turned back to the stove, leaving Michelle to start a conversation with the other man as they settled at the kitchen table. It wasn’t how he expected things to start, but hopefully they could still rescue something from the evening.

*

Michelle was good at drawing people out and she got Callen talking by sharing stories of her upbringing. Sam chimed in with his own experiences as well. Callen’s story was surprising and unusual, but there was no sense of deception or subterfuge about what he was saying.

“What about Gibbs?” Sam asked, mentioning the handler Michelle had told him about.

Callen shook his head. “He lost his Submissive, Shannon and their daughter. He’s never wanted to collar anyone since then. He’s happy with casual arrangements but he doesn’t want anything permanent.”

Sam guessed he could understand that. Conversation turned to other things and Sam could see Callen gradually relax over the course of the meal, even getting into a debate with Michelle over Russian authors.

When Sam stood to clear the plates, Callen held his up. “I want to try,” he said and his fingers brushed against Sam’s, making them both gasp.

They both looked at Michelle, who was watching with a small smile. “Okay,” she said simply.

Sam put the plates safely aside and reached to draw Callen to his feet. “We do nothing without agreeing it beforehand,” he said firmly. 

Callen nodded. “I want to kiss you,” Sam told him and Callen nodded again.

Sam put a hand around the back of Callen’s head and gently encouraged him closer, then pressed their mouths together. Callen moaned as soon as they made contact and Sam felt a shock of pleasure and arousal at the connection. The sparks from earlier were back even stronger than before.

They spent several minutes kissing, Sam’s tongue mapping out Callen’s mouth thoroughly and when Sam reluctantly broke it off to breathe Callen whined and tried to move back, eyes still closed.

“Mm, that was delicious,” Michelle purred and Sam looked over to see her sprawled in her chair still, hand inside her pants. 

He groaned at that and Callen turned his head, blue eyes dark with arousal as he took in the sight as well. His tongue licked at lips that were already swollen from Sam’s attentions and the bulge of his jeans made it clear how turned on he was.

“Come here,” Michelle beckoned and Sam guided Callen towards her with a hand to his back, the electric touch still there even through his shirt.

Callen knelt gracefully as soon as he reached Michelle’s chair and waited for whatever she wanted. 

“I want your mouth,” Michelle told him.

Callen nodded eagerly and leaned forward, making Michelle laugh softly. She shifted enough to push her jeans down, exposing her silky underwear, which was already wet and Callen moaned at the sight, licking his lips.

“Yeah,” Michelle said. “You want to eat me out don’t you?”

Callen looked up at her and nodded jerkily, face flushed. Sam put a hand on the back of his head and guided him forward gently. 

“Go on then,” he ordered. “Hands behind your back.”

Callen groaned but did as he was told, gripping his wrists as he shuffled closer on his knees, until he was between Michelle’s widespread legs.

“No fancy stuff,” Michelle said and Callen obediently nodded again, then lowered his mouth to lick across the silk of her underwear before pushing it aside with his nose to lick over the bare skin underneath instead. Sam’s hand on his head exerted a gentle pressure and Callen got to work on making her come.

*

Callen felt a certain sense of satisfaction when he heard Michelle’s loud cry and felt her shaking apart beneath his mouth. Sam’s hand gripped his shoulder hard enough to leave bruises and Callen liked that too. His cock was aching in his jeans and he shifted just enough to relieve some of the tension and pressure. 

Sam’s hand tightened on his shoulder before he let go and turned Callen’s face to him. “Well done Submissive,” he said and Callen flushed with pleasure at the praise.

He waited on his knees to see what was going to happen next. He was surprised when Sam asked, “What do you want Submissive?”

“Sire?” he chanced a look into Sam’s dark eyes.

“What do you want next?” Sam asked and Callen frowned, confused. He wasn’t used to a Dominant asking about his desires.

“To please you Sire,” he finally said.

Sam squeezed his chin and said, “We do nothing here without consent remember? Tell me how you’d like to come.”

“With you fucking me,” Callen blurted out immediately Sam let go of him.

Sam nodded. “Better.”

A hand caressed Callen’s head and then tipped it around so that he could see Michelle, who still looked relaxed and satisfied from her orgasm.

“How about he fucks you on the kitchen table?” she suggested and Callen groaned at that, his cock jumping at the thought of being spread out on the same surface they’ve just eaten from and filled by Sam’s cock.

They both chuckled at his reaction and Callen felt himself blush again, ducking his head to hide his hot face. He was an experienced guy, he shouldn’t be reacting like this to the thought of Sam using his body for pleasure.

Michelle tilted his face towards her again. “Don’t be embarrassed,” she said. “Every Submissive we bring in here reacts that way to Sam.”

Callen felt a little jolt of jealousy at the thought of all the others who had gone before him and quashed it immediately, recognizing the stupidity of it as soon as it happened. He was the one here now and that was all that mattered in this moment. 

Sam’s hand under his elbow lifted Callen to his feet. “You need to relax,” he said, recognizing the set of Callen’s shoulders.

He drew Callen forward into a kiss and Callen submitted to it easily, eyes closing as Sam devoured his mouth. He heard music start, a low, sensual beat and then Sam moved away from him, making Callen whine. He forced his eyes open and found Michelle in front of him, wearing just her red silk underwear and matching high heeled sandals. He moaned and she grinned, moving closer and wrapping her arms around him. 

She started to sway, then drew him into a kiss. The heels meant they were the same height and he didn't need to bend down to reach, as her tongue probed his mouth. His eyes drifted closed again and he lost himself in sensation.

He felt Sam move up behind him; the other man’s arms came around his front and started to unbutton his shirt, while Michelle’s hands moved down to his pants. Callen was pressed between them, body on fire as they undressed him, until he was standing naked.

There was no conversation as he was guided to lie back on the kitchen table, the music helping to weave the spell around them. Michelle lifted his legs, encouraging him to spread them open, giving access to his ass. He shivered, but not from cold, as he was displayed so wantonly.

Michelle’s hands roamed his body, touching briefly, before moving on, distracting him from Sam’s presence between his legs. But the first touch of a fingertip to his asshole had him flinching.

“Sh,” Michelle soothed and leaned down to kiss him. 

Sam’s hands took up the intimate touching, moving away from his ass to stroke his cock and gently squeeze his balls. Callen moaned into the kiss, Sam’s touch sparking that electricity in him again. He got lost in the sensual assault on his body and this time barely even noticed when Sam slid a finger into him.

Michelle moved from his mouth down his throat in a series of biting kisses, then devoted her attention to his oh-so-sensitive nipples, which were already hard from the action. A tongue swiped across one, then bit very gently. He yelped and Michelle soothed it with her tongue. 

As she continued to lavish attention on the sensitive nubs, Callen gradually becomes aware of the fact Sam had three fingers buried in his ass, teasing his equally sensitive prostate and his cock was aching, where it leaked pre-come onto his belly.

“Please,” he gasped, suddenly desperate, lifting his head to look at the other man.

Sam looked up at him and Callen squirmed at the dark, wild look in his eyes. He studied Callen intently, before nodding. His fingers were withdrawn and Callen couldn’t help moaning at the sudden feeling of emptiness. It doesn’t last though, he felt the blunt pressure of Sam’s cock head at his hole and then it was pushing inside, stretching him even further.

Callen gasped, but forced himself to stay relaxed as Sam slowly moved into him. Michelle was still touching him all over, gentling him. She took hold of his cock, but didn’t stroke it, just kept a loose grip on his aching flesh.

When Sam was all the way inside he stilled, looking at Callen, who raised his head again to nod. “Please,” he said again.

Sam didn’t say anything, just withdrew his cock, then shoved in again hard and fast. Callen shouted, head thunking back on the table as his prostate was hit by the stroke. Sam repeated the motion and Callen lay there and took it, while Michelle kept her hold on his cock, thumb occasionally swiping across the head to collect the pre-come.

Sam grunted more and more loudly with each thrust and Michelle kept up a steady stream of encouragement to him, while Callen moaned and begged, desperate for relief.

Then Sam shoved in hard, held his position and yelled, while Michelle squeezed Callen’s cock hard and just like that he was coming as well, his own cry echoing Sam’s. Michelle had pointed his cock at his belly and he painted it with his come, spurt after spurt that seemed to go on forever, while Sam continued to come inside him.

Finally they were both done, Sam slumping forward over Callen’s body, while Michelle released his spent, sticky cock. Callen panted, feeling drained from the intense orgasm, barely feeling Michelle’s light touches over his body.

After a while, Sam groaned and Callen winced when he felt the other man pull out of him, unable to help whining a little at the emptiness he felt.

Michelle was there again though to soothe him, rubbing his aching legs and pressing kisses to his thighs. Then she moved between Callen’s legs as Sam came around to lean down and kiss him.

As Callen opened to Sam’s tongue, he couldn’t help groaning at the realization that Michelle was at his ass, licking the come trickling from his sore hole. His cock twitched, but there was no chance he was going to do more than that for a while yet. It felt good though and Callen just let them do what they wanted to his exhausted body. 

*

The next day, Callen lay in the big bed that dominated the Hanna’s bedroom. He’d never felt so well-used or worn out from sex. He’d come multiple times the night before, in positions he’d never tried before and his mind was a touch overwhelmed by it all. But still he wanted more.

Reaching up, Callen touched the collar that Sam and Michelle fastened in place around midnight, right after they’d fucked his ass together. It was only a temporary collar, they’d promised to buy him a proper one soon, once they could bear to let him out of bed and back into the outside world.

Currently, Sam was making breakfast, while Michelle was on a conference call with the directors of both their agencies, giving them an update on the situation. Fortunately their recent return from the Russian op meant there was some leeway available in terms of leave for all of them. Not that the directors had much choice when it came to a newly collared Submissive anyway, especially once Michelle uttered the magic words “electric connection”. 

It was a rare occurrence, generally referred to in popular media as soul mates or something similar and was inviolate in their society. There was no chance of anyone expecting them to leave the house for several days at least, while they cemented their new relationship. Of course, the fact that they were a triad was an unexpected variation, but it made no difference to the legalities of the situation.

Callen had texted Gibbs the night before to let him know he was staying over at the Hanna house, a pre-arranged courtesy to his handler and sometime Dominant. Sam had been the one to call him this morning though to inform him of Callen’s change of status. Neither he nor Michelle had even wanted Callen to speak to another Dominant and he’d given in with as much grace as he could muster.

Now, he admired Michelle’s naked form as she talked to Directors Morrow and Sheers, wondering how they’d react if they knew she was standing there discussing her collaring of a new Submissive while not wearing clothes. 

He grinned to himself and stretched with a groan that had Michelle turning immediately to study him. He aimed the grin in her direction to let her know he was alright and she smiled back at him, then ended her call and snapped her phone shut, tossing it onto the dresser in the corner of the bedroom before prowling towards him.

Callen licked his lips at the sight of her approach, all smooth dark skin and lean grace. He may not have had the same initial reaction to her that he had to Sam, but the last few hours have deepened their connection.

“Only the fact that you need to eat is keeping me from jumping you right now,” she said conversationally as she reached the bed and lay beside him.

Callen smiled. “I’d love to eat,” he said huskily, voice a little hoarse from their activities.

Michelle outright laughed at that and Callen loved the sound. “Maybe later,” she promised him, reaching out to touch his aching jaw and swollen mouth.

Before Callen could respond, the door opened to reveal Sam carrying a large, heavily laden tray. Michelle hurried over to help him, taking a pot of coffee and jug of orange juice to set on the table she’d previously put next to the bed.

“How’d it go?” Sam asked her as he followed to deposit the tray.

She snorted. “They weren’t altogether happy, but it’s not like they can do anything.”

Sam nodded agreement and turned to Callen. “Gibbs said you don’t have anything at his place?”

“No,” Callen agreed. “I keep a go bag in a locker for whenever I get back.”

He got matching wide-eyed looks from the Hannas at that. “You what?” Sam’s voice was low and menacing, sending an involuntary shiver down Callen’s spine.

He forced himself not to look away. “I told you how I grew up,” he said. “Whenever I was moved, I was lucky if I got to keep anything, so as soon as I was out of the system, I started to stash a bag of essentials anywhere I went, just in case.” He shrugged nonchalance he didn’t really feel, but he couldn’t help the way he grew up.

Sam’s expression changed, melting to sympathy and Callen looked away, not wanting to be pitied. 

“Hey,” Sam was suddenly right beside him. “I’m sorry you had such a shitty childhood, but you’re ours now, okay?” He touched the collar, to remind Callen, not that he could forget the unfamiliar presence.

Callen just nodded, feeling miserable because he had ruined the relaxed morning after mood. Michelle came up on his other side and put an arm around him and despite himself, Callen relaxed into the warmth of their presence.

“Come on, we all need food,” Michelle said after a pause, “And Sam will never forgive us if it gets cold and ruined.”

Sam just snorted at that but reached out to the tray and set it on the bed in front of them. Feeling a little better, Callen looked down to see what was on offer. He knew things weren’t going to be plain sailing between the three of them, but this relationship was what he wanted, what they all wanted, so they’d find a way to make it work.


End file.
